Some apparatuses, such as an image reading apparatus described in PTL 1, display a keyboard screen (virtual keyboard), for a user to input characters and the like, while being superimposed on part of a text input area, for displaying the characters and the like input by the user, and still allow the user to visually check the text input area.
The image reading apparatus described in PTL 1 translucently displays the keyboard screen. Thus, the user can visually check the entire text input area even when the keyboard screen is displayed to be superimposed on the part of the text input area.